


"I'm yours."

by elizaabethh9



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaabethh9/pseuds/elizaabethh9
Summary: He was late, quite like a certain Oscar Wilde in one sense or another, except fashionably so if you asked him.Only an hour since it began but you'd have no way of knowing without a crumpled paper invite shoved ill-suitably into your locker slot.No one would notice him sneaking in through the back door, except, of course, for his reason for attending watching him slip the key in.That reason being ShionWarnings apply for Nezumi's past sexual abuse in flashbacks.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	"I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this fanfic from two years ago initially titled The Best Parties are the Ones You Have in Your Car and I'm so so proud of how it came out! I wrote this is like 2 hours and hope you enjoy it 
> 
> Warnings apply for rape/non-con elements because of Nezumi's past sexual abuse. If this triggers you please be careful reading this, it made me feel sick, too. I tried not to be too graphic.

Parties this late at night were never Nezumi’s scene, with the loud music, neon flashing lights, and the heat resonating from the sticky sweaty bodies filled with booze. To his credit, he wouldn’t have even considered Inukashi’s invite if not for the implication of a certain white-haired brainiac showing face. Not that the idea of free beer had nothing to do with it. 

He was late, quite like a certain Oscar Wilde in one sense or another, except fashionably so if you asked him. 

Only an hour since it began but you'd have no way of knowing without a crumpled paper invite shoved ill-suitably into your locker slot. 

No one would notice him sneaking in through the back door, except, of course, for his reason for attending watching him slip the key in. 

That reason being Shion;

assertive and ambitious with intelligence to accompany his travel, 

lost in the clouds and hair that matched their hue,

a trail of sensitive pink skin wrapping its way down his body and a wicked intuition anchoring him so deep in his belief system he could stop logic in its tracks with only a glance.

They had been friends since the first time Nezumi ran away from home. 

At the age of twelve, he had been left with no other option after his drunkard of a step-father threatened to burn the house to the ground unless he let him look at him, and touch him, and show him what a real man feels like. He tried to erase those memories, push away those depictions as far as he could on empty calories and will power but the scar on his lower back served as a constant reminder he cannot run away from his past. 

_ That doesn't mean he can't pretend... _

It had been storming when the golden boy mistakenly left his window open and Nezumi climbed inside, unexpected but not unwanted, even in the beginning. 

Nezumi spent night after night in the comfort of Shion’s presence, and when he wasn’t, he spent his time mastering his shadier assets.

Shion spent the summer at his polished and preppy camp for the gifted and talented, deservedly so, leaving Nezumi to himself for nearly two months. Fitting that he would return in time for Inukashi’s annual back-to-school bash like the ever fluttering social butterfly he is. And there he was, gaping back at him in a mix of surprise and embarrassment and something foreign, something Nezumi chose not to put a name to.

After moments turned to days turn to years of staring, Shion interrupted their wordless conversation with the utterance of his name, slipping off his lips ever so carefully.

“Like what you see?” Nezumi asked in his usual snark in an effort to mask his ever-burning insecurity. 

“Always.”

"Was that a confession, Your Majesty? I'm in shock.”

“I missed you so much,” Shion said breathlessly, with crimson eyes reflecting Nezumi’s anxiety for him and all the hiding mice to see. 

_ I don’t deserve you _

_ “ _ What an airhead. I know I’m irresistible but two months is nothing when it comes to matters of the heart. How all the other passions fleet to air, as doubtful thoughts, and rash-embraced despair, And shuddering fear, and green-eyed jealousy! O love, be moderate. Allay thy ecstasy. In measure rein thy joy.”

Shion looked at him, entranced, dreamily, like he was watching the sunrise behind the Appalachians spreading across the width of Europe.

“Scant this excess. I feel too much thy blessing. Make it less, For fear I surfeit.”

“Nezumi.”

“The Merchant of Venice Act 3 Scene 2. I think you would enjoy it, you’re very much like Antonio, ludicrously selfless, risking your safety for the wants of another.”

They stood facing one another, gazes unmoving, inches apart. 

Nezumi leaned forward, arm on the counter, looking into Shion’s ever-charming eyes, happily noting Shion remained a few inches shorter than him. He fought the urge to move even closer, as Shion took to glancing around the room with a hand scratching the back of his neck. 

“Were you okay.. you know, without me?” 

“I’m no fair maiden, Your Majesty, I’m quite capable of defending myself against the frights of the night.”

“I know that I was just… worried. I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” Shion smiled.

“I spent a lot of time thinking about you, well, us. I want to be with you Nezumi. I can’t bear the thought of being away from you, the past two months were torture, I need you, Nezumi.” His eyes glistened, tears forming at his profession. 

At that moment Nezumi knew he was a goner. He no longer existed singularly, he was tied to Shion. Shion took refuge in a piece of his soul and refused to return it. Nezumi knew it was too late to run, dissever himself, politely ask for the missing piece back. 

If Nezumi had a choice he would give his everything to Shion. 

Nezumi took a deep inhale, silent, eyes steady on his keeper.

“Please stay with me, Nezumi.”

“Where else would I go?" Rolling his eyes and letting his familiar smirk return, "Come on, let’s leave this dog den.” 

Nezumi grabbed him by the wrist and all but lured him into his car, ushering him into the backseat before climbing in.

“Slow down! Why are you in such a hurry?” Shion pleaded, looking up.

“Because I  _ need  _ you Shion.” Nezumi looked at him intently, trying to get his message across. Shion made a soft  _ “o” _ sound, understanding, eyes going half-lidded as he was laid down on his back.

This wouldn’t be the first time they engaged in acts of sensuality.

Nezumi was a cautious lover. He used sex as a form of freedom. After his traumatic past encounters with men who viewed Nezumi as a good, a piece of property, something to be used, he sought his completion in Shion’s gentleness. Shion lets him dominate him, craving it during times of frustration. 

Shion's complete trust in Nezumi allows him to relinquish control and shut out the world around him, letting Nezumi decide what comes next. A type of control Nezumi never had over his state of mind when whoring himself out for financial gain.

The first time they touched non-platonically, they were 14, and it was raining outside. 

Nezumi hating how reliant he had become on Shion decided to discover his place in the world. He began his temporary career in prostitution, often crossing-dressing as Eve, careful not to tarnish the name he gave himself so long ago. 

Nezumi was forced face down on a man’s filthy floor and without any prep, he was thrust into, raw, bloody, and hard. He was forced to beg for it, too, as the drunkard so much like Nezumi’s stepfather pounded into him, and kicked him out as soon as he got his dick wet. The money didn't compensate for the experience.

He came limping into Shion’s care. The only word he was able to mutter was a simple “sorry,” as Shion iced his forming bruises and cleaned the drying fluids off his body. That was the first time Nezumi saw a change in Shion. He lost a fraction of his light, only for a few passing moments, but it was enough to make Nezumi regret. 

He vowed he would protect Shion from pain and sorrow. 

“Never do something like this again,” he had said, eyes darks, voice distorted, shaking Nezumi to his core. Shion kissed him. Light and gentle in a way that pushed his essence into him with every passing beat. 

Shion held Nezumi while he choked and spasmed throughout the night. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Nezumi. I love you, please stop hurting yourself,” he whispered in the early hours of the morning. 

The first time they had sex, Shion was fifteen and Nezumi a few months away. Nezumi had moved in with Shion full-time. Karan could feel her son’s attachment and treated him as a second child. They were walking home from Inukashi’s and they couldn’t stop staring, much like the present. As soon as they reached Shion’s room, Nezumi had him pinned against the door. They went slow, Shion clumsy with inexperience and Nezumi knowing exactly how to make him feel good. 

Shion was the only one for him. Their souls had been destined to intermingle long before they were born.

Nezumi, although desperate with a pent up want, went as slow as he did their first time. He undid button after button of Shion’s dress shirt, pausing to let his misty, heavyset eyes drift across the expanse of his pale chest. Taking his index finger and tracing the tender snake that coiled down, down, down, he removed layer after layer. “You’re beautiful.”

“I love you, Nezumi.”

“And I you, Your Majesty.”

“Two months was too long,” Shion murmured as he let an arm cover his eyes. 

“You could have at least called me,” Nezumi agreed.

“I need you, Nezumi,” Shion breathed as Nezumi kissed and licked down the sensitive trail, biting occasionally, pulling a high-pitched mewl from Shion’s throat. Stopping Nezumi’s movements, he pulled him upwards, face to face, sharing each other’s air. Shion gripped his chin, tilting it for better access as he pressed his lips to Nezumi’s for a chaste kiss. 

When Shion drifted away, Nezumi pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did
> 
> go yell at me on twitter @elizaabethh9


End file.
